Hatter's Tale
by Marshall Lee fan XD
Summary: This particular story focus more on Myra Hatter life. Myra Hatter from the story Welcome to the DWMA! Next generation Dark pasts and is very own OC. Now it goes into more in depth with her life and (for you fangirls) Ethen's encounters. It goes into full depth of the Hatter family's past including Mathew and Ethen and how the academy influenced there lives.


**A/N: This is the story of my Oc Myra Hatter. You can see her in true play in my Oc story Welcome to the DWMA! Next generation Dark pasts. I apparently use Ethen a lot and I want her in the spotlight for once. This explains everything you who bother to read this answers. It all started with the color red... I do not own Soul Eater just my Oc/Ocs. Enjoy!**

* * *

It the dead of night the grinning moon smiling and bleeding. It reminds me of the night ten years ago. The night my parents were killed. I remember it all, all four bodies covered in blood. My mother and three sisters lay dead on the ground souls eaten and gone forever. I look at my older brother's bright sliver eyes filled with fear and protection.

"Come here children!" I see a figure with sharp teeth eating a blue orb. His overly large hat ripped into shreds. My father the Mad Hatter had killed most of his own family. His dress shirt stained with the crimson color I truly despise yet find enchanting. My brother who was around fifteen at the time grabbed my little childish hand and only yelled one thing, "RUN!" He held my hand as hard as he could and made a break for it. My little child legs couldn't keep up with him and I tripped. I saw the entire workshop tumble through my vision and finally I try to get up and see his face. "My dear little girl! Why do you run away from your father?!" I freeze in absolute fear I don't know what to do. I'm shaking, shaking. I think about my brother and then my father who formally resembled him grabs me by the ankle and pulls me towards him. I bury my fingers through the floorboards. I don't want to die, not now, not never. I'm still so young, but all I want is to be with them. My mother and father, my sisters and my brother. The man I once called my father isn't here anymore, but a killer who wants to feast on my soul. Tears stream down my face and I am hung in the air. I stare into his glowing red eyes. I can't breathe for the fear has taken my breath. I let out a scream as the Mad Hatter begins to tear through the fabric of my nightshirt. "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARD!" My brother swings a chair over his head and drops me to the ground. I'm absolutely petrified.

"MYRA RUN!" I do as my brother tells me to. One last look back and I see he's fighting off my father with a broom stick. He raises up his hand and a bright light comes. I run and run trying to find the door in this darkness. I finally make it outside and I see a group of people with skulls on their shoulders.

"HEY! That little girl someone go get her!" Yells a man. I see a white-haired man with red eyes come to me. Red eyes, I fall backwards and began to breathe fast in and out. He grabs me and I let out a sequel. "Its fine were not going to hurt you."

"He's not going to hurt you I promise." I hear a woman's voice I look up and see her emerald eyes they have a nice warm look to them. I feel a pick go down my wrist and everything goes black.

/

"Myra please wake up soon." I feel someone stroking my face. That warm hand, Mathew. I want to tell him I'm fine, but my body won't respond.

"Now are you going to consider the offer the academy has given you?" Another voice, it was deeper, but who was it?

"See what happened to my sisters and my mother. I just can't leave Myra alone." Mathew choked on the mention of our sisters and mother.

"That fight against that Kishin egg you did display major skills that a meister would process. It would be good practice if you knew how to control your soul wavelengths. You ended up burning part of your arm with the attacks you posed against the kishin egg." The flat voice explained.

"Is there another option besides going to the academy? To be honest I'm the only thing she has now and I don't want to leave a little five-year old alone. Isn't there a branch up in Europe? Maybe you can someone in to check how I'm doing." Mathew sounded exhausted.

"That will not do. Though we can keep ties with you. It's a shame that you would refuse an offer like this."

"Your Franken Stein? The most power meister that has ever existed you don't need a guy like me in this place. After Myra and I are all fixed up we're moving back to the town and I'll keep you guys in on what's going on there. Is that a deal?"

"I'll go tell Lord Death."

What's going on? All I want is mommy and daddy! I don't how long I'm like this trapped in my motionless body until one day a bright light blinds me.

"Myra!" My brother comes up and hugs me. Squeezing the air out of me. Tears are running out of his eyes, no eye. His left eye is bandaged also most of his body as well.

I was still a kid and all that I could manage was. "I'm hungry." He pulls out of the hug and looks at me with that gold eye of his. He looks puzzled smiles and laughs. "Well I guess after two and half weeks anybody would be hungry!" I see a man with a screw in his head walk in through the door. His hair is sliver just like Mathew's and I, but a dew shades darker. His lab coat is filled with stitches and walks over to my bedside.

"Why hello. Now I'm a professor at this school and I want you to wiggle you fingers for me okay?" He doesn't even sound remotely to what I heard him talk before. I do as he says and what's the point to all of this?

"Okay now your toes." I look at Mathew and it seems like he's laughing.. "Okay good. Now it seems that you two can home within a week. Now you stay here while I go discuss a few things with your brother." The screw headed man hands a lollipop. Mathew lips to me. _"Throw it away!"_ I as he says because I feel like this doctor would like to cut up people for fun. Staring at the wall is the only thing I can do is reading labels.

/

I later found out as I got older that I was injected with a poison and that I was in a coma for almost a month. My brother and I were brought in to the academy to healed and to be questioned. My brother lost all sight in one of his eyes and he made a deal that he would tell the European branch what was going on in the kishin egg world and witch world, since our family used to make deals with them. Now I know this is a little repetitive and I know you fangirls want a piece of Ethen. Lay off by the way or I'll kill you that's the number one thing, but this is my chance to tell what really happened. And why Ethen is the way he is. I Myra Hatter daughter of the kishin egg Mad Hatter will tell you my life,... to the end. (But seriously LAY OFF OF MY RED HEADED BOMBER! Or I'll find were you live and turn my arm into a sword and cut the living s*** out of you and burn the stupid **** **** ****!)


End file.
